thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Velan
Velan, also known as Velan the Kind,' '''was the last Goblin King. Appearance Personality Background In his youth, Velan had always dreamed of walking among other races.Chapter 3.26 G He was very interested in insects. He wandered the jungles, caught many different insects, and studied each one before eating them. Some he noticed made him sick, others tasted very well, while some even had ''beneficial effects. Velan shared his discoveries with his friends and tribe, which ultimately led to him getting the Healer class, one of the classes that were later merged into his Chieftain one. He eventually founded the Goblin’s Lament company and acted as their leader, gaining a reputation as a sane Lord and as being more trustworthy than most other companies, as even Niers Astoragon conceded. His strong companyChapter 6.21 D was even regarded as one of the strongest on the continent, something like the fifth Great Company of Baleros.S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.3) He ruled for six peaceful and prosperous years. He forged alliances on Baleros. On Izril he made peace with Humans, Gnolls, and Drakes. Unlike now, Goblins were only hunted in very few places.Chapter 3.31 G He was beloved by all Goblins.Chapter 2.03 G :This paragraph seems to indicate that Velan had means of communication with other Goblin Lords, on other continents than Baleros. However, at some point Velan realized that the peace he had sought for so long was a false lie and so he stopped. Death and fire was then the only thing he dreamed about. So he became a King in late spring 14 AF, after fulfilling an unknown criterion. Then, he broke 18 treaties of nonaggression, razed the city of Zexil and left no survivors. He was joined by more Goblin Lords and their tribes, and proceeded to utterly destroy more cities on his way to the eastern coast of Baleros, where he built a huge fleet and set sails for Izril at the start of summer. He only left a single message to the company leaders of Baleros, which was: “Vengeance.” Across the ocean, his Lords led similar crusades, pillaging and slaughtering. Velan's rage was so immense that he wanted to destroy the whole world.Chapter 3.26 G His last rampage took place in the Blood Fields, where he led an army of a million Goblins.Chapter 1.23 His armies swept across the land, killing everything in sight, when Elia Arcsinger, a Half-Elven archer, managed to shoot an arrow through his skull.Chapter 2.01 G Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * King Lv. ? Military Strength Velan led gigantic armies, which consisted of over a million Goblins.Chapter 1.23 His raiding parties alone were tens of thousands strong. Furthermore, he had several Goblin Lords.Chapter 3.26 G Goblin Lords During the 2nd Antinium War, Velan ruled over 9 Goblin Lords, each one being on par with any Named Adventurer, with Velan being a match for all but the strongest warriors in the world. Every one of the nine had focused on a different field which set them apart from the other Goblin Lords.S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.3) Trivia * Velan was looking for the key that is now in Garen's possession, of which two exists, but never could find out what it unlocked.Chapter 2.03 G Although it was said in Ch 5.19 that he wasn't looking for the keys as he already had them and was the one that locked something away with them, making this possibly an inconsistency. It could also be that Garen only discovered later the truth because the memories he first saw weren't very clear. * Velan came to Izril from across the sea, as did many other Goblins. They fought greater enemies than Drakes and Gnolls and Humans. * Velan hated the Undead.Chapter 4.46 Quotes * (To his army) "No quarter! No mercy! The playthings must die! Kill them. Burn them. All that the Gods have wrought must be destroyed." * (To Courier) “Vengeance.” * (To Tremborag) “One day there will be a King again. And they will follow in my footsteps. Forever. Until all Goblins perish or all others do. We cannot help it. We cannot forget. But maybe next time…” * (To Tremborag) “Live, Chieftain of the Mountain. Just—live.” References Category:Characters Category:Goblins Category:Goblin Kings Category:Kings Category:Deceased